


Batgirls In Love

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortened because i'm busy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batgirls In Love

 Tan hands gliding through long silky blonde hair. It is started out as a fascination and become a habit. Cassandra adored Stephanie's hair and thoroughly enjoyed playing with it. It wasn't that she particularly like blonde hair or long her for that matter, she preferred to keep her own hair short and manageable. It was more the person the hair was attached to and not the hair itself. Stephanie made long blonde hair look good, elegant, fierce and _sexy_ really. As the silent vigilante cascaded her fingers through Stephanie's hair, she bent her head down to kiss her rosey shoulders. 

  
 "Thanks for helping me de-tangle this nest." Stephanie reached around and kissed her girlfriend's wonder considerate fingers. " I'm thinking of cutting it all off, its fucking suffocating in the summer." And it was as if Steph had said she wanted to cut off her arms, gift wrap her severed limbs and mail them to the joker, Cassandra was not happy. She nuzzled into Stephanie's neck and murmured her thoughts. 

  
  "What did you say? babe I can't hear you," Stephanie asked. 

  
 She got another mumbled response into her hair this time, having a stoic badass for a partner has perks but when you need an opinion or some advice she isn't much help. Cass was more show than tell, if she loved you she'd protect you with all her heart, show you her vulnerable side and sweep you off your feet spontaneously. After a few years of knowing her girlfriend, the blonde knew she had to make the first move. 

  
Abruptly turning around Brown surprised the ninja by pinned her to their bed. Cass tried to hide her expression behind her bangs but her blush was prominent. Rosey hands playfully pinned arms above her head, _playfully emphasized_ , because Cass' body often reacts involuntarily. A life as a trained child assassin makes your body unconsciously defend you even from harmless threats, even loves ones.   


  "Now, speak up or face the consequences," She threatened. Steph's golden lengthy tresses fell in Cass' face and began to tickler her neck and chest. This isn't the consequences the spoiler had in mind but it seems to be effective. Giggling and twisting her body around in the sheet, its was so fucking adorable. Not just adorable it was beautiful, from subconsciously blocking every attempt Steph made to touch her to wiggling and giggling beneath her. it was progress and it was beautiful.   
  
  
 Stephanie's hair was like a curtain covering the assassin's face, Cass couldn't regain her composure, a lovesick expression was plastered on her face. She did this to her, Brown just goes around making her giggle, blushed and act like a fool. Cass reaches up to cup the blonde's face in her hands, she pulls her down and lays a big kiss on her. Cain pulled the blonde down on top her and let golden tresses pool around her.  
  
  
 " Please don't cut your hair. I like it." She pleaded, looking deepyly into her eyes.   
  
  
  
A smile came to the Brown's face she twisted it into a fake pout. "But its hot and i'm drowning in this trash." she lifted up her hair off her shoulders and swung it around her back. 

  
 Cass' face twisted into a real pout, " Its not trash, its yours. and...."

  
  
 "and....?" Steph prompted, a wide grin on her face.  
  
  
  
  " And I love it...like I love you," Cassandra confessed, her cheeks blushing brightly.   
  
  
 "Will you help me put it away every night?" Steph bargained.   
  
  
   "Sure."   
  
  
  "Will you help me wash it every week?"  
  
          
    "Sure."  
  
  
  "Will you braid it every weekend?"  
  
  
 "You're pushing it Brown!."


End file.
